Ryogachan
by Raziel Toope
Summary: What would happen if Ryoga took a different route and ended up falling into the Spring of the Drowned girl?
1. Ryoga

As the Boy walked across the mountains, he couldnt keep his eyes off his feet which started to swerve due to Tiredness. i "Gotta...make it...to...China..." /i Thought the young man as he drifted in and out of darkness. Then He saw something that made him want to cry, Thousands of Hot Springs, just waiting to be drank from, and to be soaked in. As the Man started forward, his body collapsed under him and he fell down the cliff just as an Over sized-panda and a Red-headed girl flew over head.  
  
When the man came to, he found that he was inches away from falling into a spring, and wanting to jump in, he vouged that he walk a bit so that he could get his muscles from not acheing due to the fall. As he started to walk along the edges of the Springs he noticed that there was an opening, and a sign a little ways from him, so he started to run, but then Tripped over something, right into a spring.  
  
When She Came up for air, Ryoga, the 'Man', had found that her Purple GI had loosened dramticly, and that her Headband seemed to big for her, due to the fact that her Headband fell to her Shoulders. Yawning Ryoga Climbed out of the pool and walked to the sign she saw earier.  
  
"here lays Ancient chinese Cursed Springs Jusenkyo" Read Ryoga as she scratched her head, "Weird" Ryoga said as she walked back to the water where she fell in, and plopped onto the ground. Then Ryoga saw something float up from the Water and saw a sign, writin in Japanese, Picking it up, she examinded it.  
  
"Nyanneechuan...the Magical Spring telling a tragic story of a Young Girl who drown in 'Spring of Drowned Girl' one thousand, five hundred years ago, whoever fall into spring take the body of a young girl.  
~The Jusenkyo Guide ~_^"  
  
Ryoga put down the piece of lumber and sighed promptly i" what a bunch of hooey "/i She thought.  
  
yawning Ryoga turned around and got her pack and started to walk again hopefully getting somewhere close to Ranma, She hoped anyway. At that moment She noticed something about the earth, it seemed to tip, and it seemed to tip due to her Back Pack, which She was unable to keep it on her back while walking for some reason.  
  
She then noticed that her Clothes were majorly soaked so she Snuck off into the Forest which was nearby and set down her pack, which she had to drag, and opened the pack and found some of her more Causal clothes, a yellow shirt with Gold Trims on the shoulders and Dark Green pants. Taking off her Own clothes he noticed something buldgy, i"i couldnt have hurt my chest so that it would Bruise this much..."/i Thought Ryoga as she took off her Shirt and then it was her Eyes turn to buldge.  
  
"W-What? HOW CAN I HAVE BREASTS!!!???" Ryoga Shouted to the heavens. i "its gotta be a prank...right?" /i Ryoga asked herself till she thought she had to do something to be sure. Quickly drying off Her Upper body, trying to advoid the 'Twins' who had sprouted, Ryoga Gulped as she quietly and slowly took off her pants, seemily Scared of what she may find down below, But that was the problem, she...didnt find anything down there  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Screamed Ryoga while The birds in the Trees around her Scattered to the winds due to the Loud noise.  
  
"T-this cant be happening..." Ryoga told the wind. After a couple minutes of Shock, Ryoga finished Drying herself and quickly changed into her new pants, and also finding out that those Clothes were very Large for her new Smaller Frame.  
  
After she was fully dressed and had her new Headband ajusted, since the other headbacnd was completly soaked, Ryoga Crawled back over to the spring from which her new Form came and looked at her reflection. She had Black Hair, simply long and Stright, so taking a headband from the countless ones she collected, she quickly tied her hair into a pony tail, making sure the hair didnt go into her face, while she continued to study herself. She Also now had perflectly Smooth Skin and her Figure was so Slender and Smooth as well.  
  
She also noticed her hands, her hands...the instaments of her power, she knew how to use them so well, that it seemed that whenever he practiced the art, that he felt at Incrdible Ease.  
  
Then Ryoga did the only thing she could think about doing, She cried. Sure Ryoga felt really Silly crying, but this wasnt something Trival as he clothes being ripped to shreds or anything, this was bad.  
  
"Hiya Girly" Said a voice behind the Boy-Turned-girl  
  
Unfortunally, the Sound of another Human being Startled Ryoga so much that She fell into the Spring dubbed 'Nyanneechuan' once again, and when she came up out of the water she found herself right in the face of another Woman, this one being of the Red-headed kind.  
  
The Red-headed wonder then offered her hand to the Woman in the water who promptly took it and climbed out of the water.  
  
"T-thanks" Ryoga thanked the woman.  
  
"no problem" said the woman "im Saotome Ran...Ranko" said the person named Ranko.  
  
Ryogas Eye widened "SAOTOME??? DO YOU KNOW A MAN NAMED SAOTOME RANMA?!" Ryoga asked with malice in his Breath.  
  
Ran'ko' then took a good look at the black haired beauty i"She...Doesnt speak like regular girls, well, neither do i but..."/i Ranmas eyes widened in understanding something. "uh...miss...did you by any chance fall into this Spring?"  
  
Ryogas mind rattled for some excuse i" I slipped, Stupid Soap, you see there was a Cat," /I Ryoga absolutly did not want to tell the girl the truth, that would definily screw up all of her reputation, well, whatever she had left anyway, turning into a girl destroyed much of it anyway. "well, yeah...but dont worry, i've always been a girl" said Ryoga Lieing to the suspecious Ranko.  
  
i" Well, Ranma Saotome, what would you do if you got changed to a girl and you had to face another 'real' girl...shes lieing...i bet my Supper on it!" /i and ranma ment it...she was hungry!  
  
"hey do you want to come to the place were staying at? i mean im sure your cold from falling in and all..." Ranma Offered to the girl  
  
Ryoga Nodded almost to much "Yea, thanks, that would be kickin" Said Ryoga in a Very un-ladylike manner. "By the way, my names Ryo...ko" Said Ryoga with a nervous smile  
  
Ryoga watched Ranko nod and watched her walk away, and on her way to catch up to the red-head Ryoga tripped over something. "ow...my ankle" Ryoga said with a whine, and he caught eye of what tripped her, it was a white Belt with some Black Stitching in the inside. i"Saotome Ranma!"/i Thought ryoga Angryly as she put the belt in her pocket and let herself be hoisted by Ranko so that she could get back to wherever the Pig-tailed Girl was staying.  
  
i" Ranma...i've finally found you"/i thought the Blacked haired wonder while she looked at Ranko i" maybe i've found a friend, that may be related to you as well" /i Thought Ryoga as she drifted into darkness once more on that day. 


	2. Ryouga missing somethingdowntown

As she woke up, Ryouga got a good look around her. she was in a small room with a lamp perched up on the window where the morning light shown through. In the corner sat a single chair with her pack laying beside it. Ryouga laid back down on her pillow and stared at the ceiling, thinking about the dream she had just had.  
  
'I was a girl in that dream... Weird...' Ryouga thought as she smirked. 'I was pretty hot though...' thought the Raven Haired beauty as she looked at the door; a man with an army outfit came in. "Oh, your awake, how was your sleep?" "Uh...it was good, I suppose... How long was I out?" Asked Ryouga.  
  
The Man then crossed over to the dresser on the side of the bed and lay some clothes on top of it. "Oh, about a day or so. You must've been traveling for a long time." Ryouga nodded as she remembered the past week that she had gone without really stopping, only for food. "Well, anyway, whenever you're ready, you can come out to the other room; we're having Dinner." The man said as he left, leaving the young girl to her thoughts.  
  
Ryouga thought to herself, 'Where am i?' She climbed out of bed, and took a look down at the clothes. 'Hmm... bulge, I must getting some killer body!' thought Ryouga as she smirked to herself. That's when she got a good look at the clothes the man laid out, it was a red and pink Japanese Kimono, with a blue-ish trim on it. 'Wait...there's something not right here...' thought Ryouga as she thought to herself getting the facts straight. Ryouga's eyes then widened as she looked down at her chest and opened up her dirty shirt. "Oh no... It wasn't a dream... Well... The breasts might be a joke... Yes, its all a joke! ...Just to be sure..." Ryouga told herself as she looked 'down under'.  
  
~  
  
"So...pop, why do ya wanna go now?" Asked the black haired boy as he sipped a little more soup from his bowl. "Listen, Boy, we have to get going. I'm very anxious to get back to Japan!" 'And I'm sure you will too, boy...' Genma Saotome added mentally as he got his pack together; which included some maps, a Chinese brochure to China's greatest Training grounds, a fresh pair of Clothes, an extra pair of glasses, his wallet with his precious Money inside plus numerous slips of paper with Tendou and Kuonji wrote on some of them, an Emergency bottle of Fresh Cool water, and cooking supplies. "Lets go boy," said the man while getting up.  
  
"Wait! What about that girl I found?!" Asked Ranma. "Leave her. She does not concern us." The father of the young man said. Grumbling, Ranma started to pack since he knew that Genma would leave if he didn't come with him. Quickly packing his few possessions; which included some red Chinese shirts, with the sleeves all at different lengths, a picture of one of his only friends, Ucchan, and a book where he had to write the study of "anything-goes". He then turned to the Jusenkyo guide. "Thanks for the hospitality" he said with a quick bow, before turning and running toward the hills, where his father had disappeared.  
  
After the two Visitors left, the Guide decided to clean up. Then the door to the other room opened silently as the girl who was in the guest room walked in. Still in her boxers and t-shirt.  
  
"hey...um...person...just wondering, but where am I?" Ryouga asked the man who look at the young woman in confusion. "Well, the young sir found you by the entrance, i thought you would know...but anyway, you are now at the world famous training grounds and springs of Jusenkyo." Then the man did a small pose, and watched as Ryouga watched quite unamused by it.  
  
"so...what kind of springs are here?" Ryouga asked in wonder, wanting to get some answers from the man in greeen. "Well, the springs here are magical springs, each with its own tragic tale." The Guide said to the girl who was hanging onto every word that the man was saying. "in one spring for example one thousand, five hundred years ago a Young girl fell into one of the springs and sadly drowned, and now whomever is unfortunte enough to fall into the spring takes the form of a girl."  
  
Ryouga was stunned, up to this point she thought nothing of magic, and that she must of been in a dream or something, but sadly it was all true. "Excuse me miss, but I must finish my chores, your welcome to help yourself to some soup." and with that the Guide went outside to do whatever he needed to do.  
  
Ryouga then started to think what in the world was she was going to do, so obiously since she was out of ideas, she got something to eat. Quickly finding the bowls and filling up one for herself, Ryouga sat at the table in thought. Ryouga thought of many things, What would this do his abilities? What would happen to his clothes? they wernt excatly unisex. Ryouga's eyes then widened, Ranma...Ryouga had been on this journey to completly rid the world of Ranma ever since he made Ryouga go starving at school, and didnt show up for their own fight.  
  
'What would Ranma do if he found out that im a girl now? I bet he would laugh at me, then kick me to the curve...' Ryouga thought as she looked at her soup. Just then the Guide once again walked into the room. "Your clothes will be dry this afternoon miss" The guide said with a smile.  
  
Thats it...she had to know "u-um sir, what would happen if someone were to fall into a spring...twice in a row?" The Taller person in the room, sat down with his own bowl of soup and pondered the question long and hard "Well if someone did fall into a spring twice in a row then sadly they would be cursed forever, unless they got cured" Not wanting to impose the sweet man any more Ryouga nodded and then got lost in her own mind once again.  
  
Later on that day, Ryouga got her clothes back smelling better than ever, so she thanked the Guide and was on her way. 'i will be back for the cure later'  
  
She thought to herself. As she walked on the path she made sure to try to take in all the sights and try to remember what everything was. As she was walking, Ryouga learned that her backpack was a lot heavier than it was a couple days ago, for the simple fact that she has had to stop and take multiple breaks along the way. While she was taking her third break of the day she reached into her pack and took out a white belt with Ranmas name on it. 'At least I know im close Saotome..even if my image is a bit different i still have the same fire that burns inside me, and I will destroy you!'  
  
Ryouga thought with renewed confidence, and with that confidence she treked forward in hopes of finding some clue to where Ranma has gone.  
  
After a couple more hours Ryouga heard something in the distance, it sounded like...people! As she ran past the mountain side and into the village, she suddenly fell down as twenty odd women glared daggers through her.  
  
"u-uh h-hello ladies?" Ryouga said with a weak smile as the one with purple hair stepped up.  
  
OOC: CLIFFHANGER...srry for the cliffy, and im sorry for the lateless, i'll TRY to get chap. 3 done quickly. also im srry its short, ill try to have it longer later 


End file.
